cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Network Schedule, September-November 1997
Acme Hour makes it debut. Cartoon a Doodle Doo also premieres. Weekdays * 6-7AM Cartoon a Doodle Doo (replaces Snorks and Fantastic Max) * 7-8AM Acme Hour (replaces Down Wit Droopy D and World Famous Toons) * 8AM Pound Puppies (replaces Yogi Bear) * 8:30AM A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (replaces Smurfs) * 9AM Tom and Jerry (replaces Back to Bedrock) * 9:30AM Tom and Jerry Kids (replaces Josie and the Pussycats) * 10AM The Flintstones (replaces Tom and Jerry Kids) * 10:30AM The Flintstone Kids (replaces A Pup Named Scooby-Doo) * 11AM Scooby-Doo Movie * 12PM Centurions (replaces George of the Jungle) * 12:30PM The Snorks (replaces Tom and Jerry) * 1PM The Smurfs (replaces The Flintstones) * 1:30PM The Jetsons (replaces The Flintstone Kids) * 2-3PM Acme Hour (replaces Pink Panther and Bugs and Daffy) * 3PM Fantastic Max (replaces Centurions) * 3:30PM Captain Planet * 4PM Thundercats * 4:30PM Cartoon Roulette * 4:45PM Voltron * 5:15PM Cartoon Roulette * 5:30PM Real Adventures of Jonny Quest * 6PM Superfriends * 6:30PM The Addams Family (replaces Taz-Mania) * 7PM Freakazoid * 7:30PM 2 Stupid Dogs * 8PM Johnny Bravo (Mon & Fri)/Cow and Chicken (Tue)/Dexter’s Laboratory (Wed)/What a Cartoon! (Thu) * 8:30PM The Flintstones (Mon-Thu)/Cow and Chicken (Fri) * 9PM The Jetsons (Mon-Thu)/Dexter’s Laboratory (Fri) * 9:30PM Bugs and Daffy (Mon-Thu) (replaces Speed Racer)/What a Cartoon! (Fri) * 10PM Speed Racer (Mon-Thu) (replaces Real Adventures of Jonny Quest)/Tex Avery Show (Fri) * 10:30PM Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (Mon-Thu) (replaces Cartoon Cartoons)/ToonHeads (Fri) * 11PM Johnny Bravo (Mon)/Cow and Chicken (Tue)/Dexter’s Laboratory (Wed)/What a Cartoon! (Thu) (replaces The Flintstones)/Cartoon Planet (Fri) (replaces Space Ghost Coast to Coast) * 11:30PM The Flintstones (Mon-Thu) (replaces The Jetsons)/Space Ghost Coast to Coast (Fri) (replaces Cartoon Planet) * 12AM Cartoon Roulette (12:00) and The Jetsons (12:15) (Mon-Thu) (replaces Real Adventures of Jonny Quest)/Hong Kong Phooey (Fri) (replaces Cartoon Planet) * 12:30AM The Jetsons (12:30 and Cartoon Roulette (12:45) (Mon-Thu) (replaces Real Adventures of Jonny Quest)/Wacky Races (Fri) * 1AM Scooby-Doo Where Are You (Mon-Thu)/Gary Coleman Show (Fri) * 1:30AM Scooby-Doo Show (Mon-Thu)/Super Globetrotters (Fri) * 2AM Bugs and Daffy (Mon-Thu)/Jabberjaw (Fri) * 2:30AM Popeye (Mon-Thu)/Banana Splits (Fri) * 3AM Rocky and Bullwinkle/Dudley Do Right (Mon-Thu)/Hair Bear Bunch (Fri) * 3:30AM Wait Til Your Father Gets Home (Mon-Thu)/Devlin (Fri) * 4AM Top Cat (Mon-Thu) (replaces Late Night Black and White)/Speed Buggy (Fri) * 4:30AM Yogi Bear (Mon-Thu) (replaces Late Night Black and White)/Funky Phantom (Fri) * 5AM Huckleberry Hound (Mon-Thu) (replaces Dastardly and Muttley)/Fangface (Fri) * 5:30AM Josie and the Pussycats (Mon-Thu) (replaces Penelope Pitstop)/Inch High Private Eye (Fri) Saturday * 6AM Magilla Gorilla (replaces Boomerang) * 6:30AM Quick Draw McGraw (replaces Boomerang) * 7AM Peter Potamus (replaces Cartoon Planet) * 7:30AM Wally Gator (replaces Cartoon Planet) * 8-9AM Boomerang (replaces Flintstones and Jetsons) * 9-10AM The Moxy Show (replaces Scooby-Doo Where Are You and Paw Paws) * 10AM What a Cartoon! * 10:30AM Johnny Bravo * 11AM Cow and Chicken * 11:30AM Dexter’s Laboratory * 12PM Cartoon Planet (replaces The Addams Family) * 12:30PM Jonny Quest * 1PM Valley of the Dinosaurs * 1:30PM Godzilla * 2PM Young Robin Hood * 2:30PM Don Coyote * 3PM 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo * 3:30PM The Flintstones * 4-7PM Super Chunk * 7PM Thundercats * 7:30PM Cartoon Roulette * 7:45PM Voltron * 8:15PM Cartoon Roulette * 8:30PM Real Adventures of Jonny Quest * 9-11PM Acme Hour (replaces Rocky and Bullwinkle/Dudley Do Right,Roger Ramjet,George of the Jungle, and Underdog) * 11PM Rocky and Bullwinkle/Dudley Do Right (replaces Tex Avery Show) * 11:30PM Underdog (replaces 2 Stupid Dogs) * 12AM Space Ghost Coast to Coast * 12:30AM George of the Jungle (replaces Speed Racer) * 1-2AM Superfriends * 2AM Speed Racer (replaces Scooby-Doo Movie) * 2:30AM 2 Stupid Dogs (replaces Scooby-Doo Movie) * 3AM Space Ghost Coast to Coast (replaces Bugs and Daffy) * 3:30AM Roger Ramjet (replaces Bugs and Daffy) * 4AM Rocky and Bullwinkle/Dudley Do Right (replaces Top Cat) * 4:30AM Top Cat (replaces Laff-a-Lympics) * 5AM Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines (replaces World Famous Toons) * 5:30AM Perils of Penelope Pitstop (replaces World Famous Toons) Sunday * 6AM Back to Bedrock (replaces Dink the Little Dinosaur) * 6:30AM Kwicky Koala (replaces Pound Puppies) * 7-8AM Big Bag * 8-9AM Small World * 9-10AM Bugs and Daffy (replaces The Moxy Show) * 10AM Tom and Jerry Kids * 10:30AM Tex Avery Show * 11AM Rocky and Bullwinkle/Dudley Do Right * 11:30AM Underdog * 12PM Scooby and Scrappy * 12:30PM Scooby-Doo Movie * 1:30PM Freakazoid * 2PM Swat Kats * 2:30PM Pirates of Dark Water * 3-4PM Superfriends * 4-5PM Taz-Mania * 5-6PM Bugs and Daffy * 6PM Hong Kong Phooey * 6:30PM Jabberjaw (replaces Clue Club) * 7PM Amazing Chan Clan (replaces Buford and the Galloping Ghost) * 7:30PM Scooby-Doo Where Are You (replaces Amazing Chan Clan) * 8PM The Flintstones (replaces Scooby-Doo Show) * 8:30PM Tex Avery Show (replaces Jabberjaw) * 9PM ToonHeads * 9:30PM Tom and Jerry (replaces O Canada) * 10PM What a Cartoon! * 10:30PM Johnny Bravo * 11PM Cow and Chicken * 11:30PM Dexter’s Laboratory * 12AM O Canada (replaces Tom and Jerry) * 12:30AM Space Ghost Coast to Coast (replaces Tom and Jerry and Popeye) * 1AM Late Night Black and White (replaces Popeye) * 1:30AM Pink Panther (replaces Popeye and Bugs and Daffy) * 2AM Droopy (replaces Bugs and Daffy) * 2:30AM Popeye (replaces Tom and Jerry) * 3AM Atom Ant (replaces Tom and Jerry and Popeye) * 3:30AM Secret Squirrel (replaces Popeye) * 4AM Top Cat (replaces Popeye and Bugs and Daffy) * 4:30AM Yogi Bear (replaces Bugs and Daffy) * 5AM Huckleberry Hound (replaces Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines) * 5:30AM Josie and the Pussycats (replaces Perils of Penelope Pitstop) Category:Cartoon Network Schedules